zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Membrane Household
'The Membrane Household ' is the home of Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane. It is a large, rectangular gray structure which is distinguished from its neighboring houses by the electrical pylons lining its front walkway (the unfinished episode "Return of Keef" would have revealed that this actually is a security system; Dib mentioned it to Keef over the phone before finding him in his bedroom). The interior is a dark blue-green, and, at night, the windows emit a soft, green light from within. Dib is occasionally seen on the house's roof, observing the skies and listening for alien activity. The residence is located a block or two away from Zim's house. The Membrane house was redesigned in the second season to give a more futuristic appearance. The episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" revealed that the house looked remarkably different when Dib and Gaz were much younger, this suggest that Professor Membrane makes changes to the house every few years. Layout The house is large, has several floors, and also sports a garage that is usually for storage. The color scheme of the house features various dull shades of cold colors (faded purple, blue-gray, etc). Currently, only the following rooms have been seen: the living room, dining room/kitchen, the bathroom, Dib and Gaz's bedrooms, and the basement which houses Professor Membrane's lab. It is also full of Membrane-related merchandise, ranging from posters to lamps. It is also littered with the various inventions of the Professor. The living room and dining room/kitchen are standard areas. The living room is a normally dark-lit room (as the blinds are closed all the time) which is seen to be right next to the entryway, much like in Zim's Base. Inside is a couch, a small coffee table, and a widescreen television. There are also several plants around, such as a cactus, and a dim lamp made in Professor Membrane's image. There is also an entryway into the dining room/kitchen, which has a green, blue and yellow theme. The floor is tiled lime green and gray, while the ceiling is turquoise, which has a light attached to it. The area contains a round purple table held up by a large metal stump, accompanied by four dining chairs with rectangle decorations and a darker shade of its own color on top of the chairs that appears as if there is paint dripping. This aesthetic feature is also seen in the cupboards, door, counters, and refrigerators. The house's basement serves as Professor Membrane's personal laboratory. It has dull green lighting and a brown tiled ground. The lab contains many tools, gadgets, machinery and controls that vary in size. It also has a large supply of power, as numerous large power sources run across the area. The lab also holds some of Membrane's inventions and experiments that he has put aside, completed, or abandoned. In "Battle of the Planets", it is shown that he keeps a miniature puppet version of himself there that he uses for humorous purposes. Dib's bedroom is painted dark blue, which is dimly lit by what appears to be stage lights. It has least three octagon-shaped windows with orange blinds, a gray hardwood floor, rectangular purple rug, a simple lavender medieval-style bed, a gray desk, and a large futuristic closet with three compartments, round pipe-like edges and four orange lights. The room is heavily decorated with posters, car stickers, memorabilia, and figurines that relate with Dib's interest in paranormal investigation, while some are random objects. The floor conceals at least four recording disk drives that resemble parking meters. Gaz's bedroom, on the other hand, is also dark but has decorations that border on the macabre, complete with spiked bedposts, a simple lavender medieval-style bed, posters with negative messages and her flesh-eating, voice-controlled security robots. Even her bedroom door looks like it came from medieval times. Her bed cover has sad faces printed on it, much like Squee's, and her bed's headboard has her name printed on it. She has several posters all over the walls, including a Bloaty poster and a Vampire Piggy Hunter poster, and her circular rug even has the same stylized skull designs as her necklace. On the other side of her room, she has two windows, octagon-shaped, similar to Dib's room, except with pink blinds. In the left corner in the back, there is a drawer with a lampshade on top of it. As revealed in "Gaz, Taster of Pork", Gaz does not allow Dib to enter her room, or else she sends her security robots after him to get him to leave and additionally cause him harm. She even claimed that she programmed them to feed upon human flesh which was proven true when they were seen drooling at the thought of eating Dib. One thing that stands out in her room is that next to Gaz's bed, there's a doll that resembles an Irken wearing Gaz's pink pajamas, and seeing as only she and Dib know of the existence of the Irken Empire, its more than likely that Gaz made it for unknown reasons. Trivia *There are some inconsistencies concerning the kitchen/dining room. In "The Nightmare Begins" and the Pilot, there is a window leading outside right where the sink is. In "Future Dib", however, the window is replaced by a cupboard. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Locations on Earth Category:Major Locations